


CYBORG

by BoBoK



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, F/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, some of that Good Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoBoK/pseuds/BoBoK
Summary: The year is 2455 and Shibuya has become a run-down, overpopulated, borderline-apocalyptic city.However, with the invention of the Metaverse, humans could transport to a different dimension, one of beauty, elegance, and no polluted air.While it can seen like paradise, Shibuya’s Cyber-City happens to host one of the darkest underground networks, filled with hitmen, gangs, drug trafficking, discrimination, and far worse.Ren Amamiya, a young adult at 22 years of age, has buried his dark past, however, one cannot run from the past forever.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 42





	1. (Pilot)

The bass of the music shook the room, people were dancing and enjoying themselves. There was a tang of alcohol, sweat, and cigarette smoke in the air. 

The electronic tombs played the main melody of the song as the lights flashed along to the beat, a woman singing the chorus to the song that shook the floors.

_“Think of me, I’ll never break your heart._  
_Think of me, you’re always in the dark._  
_I am your light, your light, your light._  
_Think of me, you’re never in the dark.”_

The music continued to thump and people continued to dance until the dance floor began to part down the middle as a horrified young man stumbled through, shoving everyone aside as he continued to look behind him.

Soon following the horrified man, a man dressed in a black suit, dawning some sort of red and black mask, was following him in a calm demeanor. In his left hand, an H&K P30L pistol. 

The center of the floor froze and in a wave-like pattern, those dancing on the outskirts froze as well and tried to catch a view on what the ruckus was about.

Once again, the chorus came blaring through the speakers as the lights flashed. 

_“Think of me, I’ll never break your heart._  
_Think of me, you’re always in the dark._  
_I am your light, your light, your light._  
_Think of me, you’re never in the dark.”_

The man continued to scramble, until the sea of people blocked his only exit. He froze and turned around, seeing the barrel of a gun pointed directly in between his eyes.

Screams erupted from the crowd as everyone began to scatter, shoving past each other, to get to the exit, that same song thumping through the speakers as the man in the mask holstered his pistol by the small of his back, his coat hiding it from sight. 

He looked up to the top corner of the room and pulled up his left sleeve, a bright white and red prosthetic showing off. He clenched his fist and wiggled his fingers before pulling the sleeve down and walking towards the exit.

**——————————**  
**_Several Weeks Earlier_ **  
**——————————**

He blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He sighed and cracked his neck, walking over and grabbing a white and red prosthetic arm off of the table, clicking it to his left arm while he took a look at his other arm, which was painted white and red that had a carbon fiber imprint on the forearm.

**_Joker_ **

He walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of black slacks, a white collared shirt, and a black suit jacket. He got himself dressed, tying his tie around his neck as he put on a pair of red gloves.

He walked into the kitchen of his living room, where a slightly older woman with unkempt black hair was making herself a cup of coffee. 

He walked up behind her and tugged at her arm. 

The woman turned and looked at him, signalling with her hands. _‘Goodmorning, dear! How did you sleep?’_

Ren signalled back to her with his hands _‘I slept well, and you Mom, did you sleep well?’_

She paused for a moment before giving him a curt nod.

She was lying. Ren knew it. She had always overworked herself to provide for them, sometimes she’d work three shifts, one from the morning all the way to the late night. 

He wished he could use the funds he got from his job to help support, but she refused all money that she found “dirty.” 

Ren sighed and turned, grabbing his bag off of the table and went for the door, turning just before he left.

His mother gave him a happy smile and waved him off.

Ren grinned and waved back at her before heading out the door, shutting it. 

The smell of chemicals, garbage, and the dingy smell that the factories produced. But this was a normal part of his routine, this rancid smell. 

He walked along the catwalk of their apartment that soared in the sky, tens of floors above the Earth below them. Well- what was the Earth. The cement streets, green grass, and pink cherry-blossom trees he had read about in books were all nothing but dirt and debris from the last age of time, which he had also read was 2055, then all hell broke loose and the solar flares smashed into Earth.

He hummed and went down an elevator clicking on the ‘10’ button, which was now Shibuya’s ground floor, since the actual ground was considered unhealthy. 

He sighed and exited the elevator, walking onto the catwalks that connected all of the skyscrapers, each catwalk around eight meters wide, which practically turned Shibuya into a massive spider web. 

A loud voice came over the speakers that were located all around the city.

**_“Five minutes until Metaverse transport.”_**

Ren groaned quietly and picked his pace up to a light jog, rushing towards the central hub— One of the main locations in Shibuya where a transport pad was located. 

He walked into the busy station, joining one of the lines of people that was entering. He dug into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a transport card. He flashed it over the scanner as he entered through the rotating door, heading straight for the transport pad. 

Along with a large crowd of people, he climbed onto the massive glass circular object that had an overwhelmly large amount of wires connected to the bottom of it. People stuffed onto the pad and soon a countdown began. 

**_“Three, two, one.”_ **

An automated voice said, before Ren felt a slight sting all across his body while everything before him flashed white. He clenched his shut at the blinding light until he noticed everything grow darker. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes to the lush and vibrant station that now glowed with neon billboards all throughout the station.

It was early dawn when he had arrived, he took a look out of the glass roof that was on top of the entire station, seeing the reddish-gold color of the sky slowly begin to turn blue. He smiled and stepped off of the large glass transport pad and began walking, adjusting his gloves as he walked.

“Welcome back, Ren.” He heard a voice within his head.

“Hey, Morgana.” He mumbled quietly to himself. 

“Don’t just ‘hey’ me! You’ve been gone for years! Where’d you go!” 

“I told you when I left, I wasn’t coming back until college.” He said quietly.

“Oh right! Cause you were ‘done with this life, I’m only sixteen!’” Morgana mocked in an overexaggerated tone. 

“And I was being truthful.” He huffed out. “Now shut up, I’ve got to get to class.” 

“Hey! No, no, no, we aren’t do-“ 

Ren pressed a metallic button on his arm through his sleeve, ridding himself and his mind of Morgana for the time being. 

Damn bastards, when he had gotten the two arms as a child, the scientists added some sort of artificial intelligence as an experiment, and with the arm connecting to his nervous system, he could never escape Morgana. The only exception was that Morgana and Ren had made a little agreement that he’d stay far from the real world, mainly due to communication gave him painful migraines.

With Morgana out of the way, Ren enjoyed his walk to the campus in blissful science. He took a look at his cellphone and flipped through a couple apps, finding his schedule.

**_7:00~8:15 — Law and Justice System_ **  
**_8:30~10:00 — World History_ **  
**_10:15~11:00 — N/A_ **  
**_11:15~12:30 — Linear Algebra_ **  
**_12:45~2:00 — Advanced Technology_ **

He hummed. “Only four classes.” He said quietly to himself as he tucked his phone away, looking up to see another figure directly in front of him. 

He put his arm up in attempts to prevent him from slamming into whoever was walking towards him, but it had failed miserably and the two college students both flopped onto their butts.

“Gah! I’m sorry!” 

He heard a girl’s voice. He stood up and brushed himself off, looking down to see a girl scrambling to grab her tablet off of the floor. She grabbed it and stood up, looking directly at him.

She had crimson red eyes and chestnut brown hair, styled in a bob cut with short bangs. What was most noticeable was the french-braided headband that rest atop the crown of her head.

Suddenly, she gave him a curt nod before turning and beginning to walk once more. 

“Hey, wait!” He called out to her as he grabbed her arm. “I’m lost, do you know where the Law and Justice class is?” 

She turned and looked at him and gave him a small grin, “I’m heading there now, follow me.” She said and turned as she went off.

Ren did follow her and since it seemed like she was reading something important on her tablet, so he didn’t bother much with small talk. 

As they walked, Ren watched and analyzed each passerby, it had been a while since he had been here. Four years to be exact.

He noticed that he was certainly the most formally dressed there. He saw kids with open blazers and t-shirts, other kids who were just wearing khaki shorts and a tank top, hell, even the girl in front of him was dressed rather casually, she was sporting a cropped black coat, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black leather pants with strings running down the sides of her legs down to her boots. 

“What’s your name?” The girl asked suddenly.

“Ren.” He answered simply. 

“Nice to meet you, Ren-san. I am Makoto Niijima, a third-year here.” 

“Nice to meet you, Niijima- _senpai._ ” 

Makoto turned her head slightly, but refrained from looking at him. “So, you’re a second-year, Ren- _kun?”_

Ren felt his face heat up a little, but he nodded. “Yes, I am.” 

She hummed at the thought and continued walking down the sidewalk until she took a sharp right. “And you have a prosthetic left arm.” 

Ren’s eyes widened and he scowled. “Hey! Keep it down with that, will you!? Wa-Wait… You said prosthetic?” 

“I did.” She said with a nod, turning her head to face him as he was now directly by her side. 

“Don’t you mean cyborg?” He whispered. 

“You’re not a cyborg.” She said. 

Ren looked ahead, staring at their feet as they walked. “But all my life I’ve been called nothing but a-“ 

“We’re here!” She suddenly said, preventing him from finishing his sentence as they were now surrounded by other students who were entering the building. 

“Well… Thank you for your guidance today, Niijima-senpai, apologies if I brought any harm to your tablet.” He said, before pausing. “Or your ass.” He said with a slight smirk before dashing into the building, shooting straight up to the top level of the lecture hall, taking a seat. 

Makoto’s face grew red and she watched him dart off. “Hey!” She yelled after him, groaning in frustration as she had to wait for everyone to get in before her. 

Ren chuckled to himself as he began to dig through his pack, humming quietly as he began to take out notebooks and pencils until he heard the sound of what sounded like a palm smacking against the table, _really, really_ hard. 

Ren turned and looked up, seeing Niijima-senpai standing there, staring down at her with a terrifying glare on her face. Suddenly, her glare broke into a small pout. “Don’t say those kinds of things when people are around! They’ll get the wrong idea!” 

The teacher called up, “Young lady, find a seat!” 

Makoto sighed as she looked around the room, seeing no available spots and she sat down. “Guess you’re stuck with me, Ren-kun. Try not to distract me.” She mumbled as she began to get ready for the class. 

“Tch. Try not to distract me.” He responded, opening his notebook to the first page. 

_**——————————**  
**_Several Hours Later_ **  
**——————————** _

Ren’s accomplishments of the day had consisted of going to all of his classes without being late, not getting punched in the face by the ever-so-intimidating, yet attractive ‘Makoto Niijima,’ he went and got some delicious food at a local American-styled café, and explored the Metaverse-Shibuya. It was a good day. 

He headed off for the transport pad, getting ready to be sent home. 

**——————————  
——————————**

Makoto hummed as she walked across the catwalks of Shibuya, looking over the edge to barren and down-trodden ground ten stories down. She sighed and shook her head and continued on her path. 

Suddenly, her encounter with Ren-kun had popped into her mind. 

She sighed a soft sigh as she heard his voice in her head. _“Don’t you mean Cyborg?”_

Makoto grit her teeth and shook her head and continued walking. “This is your day off… Just relax.” She said to herself quietly as she walked into a skyscraper, where her and her sister’s apartment was located. 

_**——————————**  
**——————————** _

He jammed his keys into the lock, twisting it and swinging it open, only to find the living room completely trashed, papers thrown across the floor, the coffee table flipped on its side, everything moved out of place. His eyes narrowed as he dropped his sack and continued, walking past the kitchen which was equally trashed. Suddenly, he heard a loud banging sound and a scream. 

He sprinted down the hallway towards his mothers room, bursting through the door. “Mom!” He cried out, spotting two men in all black combat suits, black balaclavas, goggles, and tactical helmets hiding all features he could distinguish on them. On their backs was plastered in giant white text. 

**_‘Federal Agent.’_ **

Ren froze and his eyes widened. “Why are you taking her?!” He yelled out, one of the men turning to him as the other put a black bag over her head. “She’s innocent, what did she ever do!” 

“We’re taking her in because she may have a relation to our person of interest. Joker.” The man said, his voice gruff and hoarse. 

Ren froze in place and took a deep breath. “What makes you think that!?” 

“She was storing his robotic arm here, boy!” 

“No! She’s innocent, damnit! Someone is setting her up!” Ren said, blocking the doorway. “I won’t let you take my mother, Federal Agent or not, I don’t care!” 

The man growled and shook his head, walking over to Ren, reaching into his belt as he pulled out a shock baton and slammed down against Ren’s neck, sending him screaming in pain as he fell to the ground, his hand at his neck. 

The man nodded to his companion, both men hooking their arms under the woman who was frantically tossed and turned, dragging her over her son who now lay writhing in agony on the floor. 

His vision began to grow dark as the feeling of electricity coursed through his body and his consciousness slowly slipped away. 


	2. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is pulled out of class while an heir to the criminal-underworld takes notice to the infamous, widely feared, and mysterious _Joker_

“Dad?” He asked as he knocked a few times on the door before pushing into the room.

“What is it, Akechi?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow as he put the papers down, taking off his glasses as he looked up.

“We saw some of the Feds take this kid’s mom, just last night. He was in apartment forty-five-seventy-eight, part of the Shibuya district. I’m assuming there’s something worthwhile there, right?” Akechi said with a smirk as he tossed a tablet onto the man’s desk.

The man hummed and looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow as he took up the papers, taking a look at the photos of the apartment, noticing the boy unconscious on the ground. He scrolled past the pictures and found the two residents’ information.

_**Name:** Hana Amamiya_   
_**Age:** 44_   
_**DOB:** 11-12- 2413_   
_**Occupation(s):** Doctor, Technological Engineer,_   
_**Medical Notes:** Hana Amamiya; deafened at the age of 24 due to accident during engineering project, 20/50 Eyesight, Multiple cases of knee surgery. Refuses all prosthetics._

He scrolled to the next page, his eyes narrowing as he slowly lowered the tablet. “Akechi, my boy, whatever you do… Do not affiliate yourself in any way, shape, or form with this boy. Do you understand me?”

Akechi tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow, laughing slightly. “Dad, you control the entire criminal underground. What have you got to be afraid of?” 

The man stood up and adjusted the cuffs of his suit. “He _will_ kill you. And no matter how hard you try, you will fail and die.” He said gruffly.

“Tch.” Akechi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “So, what makes this ‘Ren Amamiya’ so dangerous?” 

“Have you ever heard of Operation Exodus?”

“Yes, it was a government experiment. It was meant to create cyborg super-soldiers or something along the lines of that.” He responded flatly.

“This woman, was one of the leading designers of the Prosthetics and Artificial Intelligence used for this project. Her son, who was born missing an arm, was experimented on.” The man sighed, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and poured it into a glass, taking a drink. “Did you know, the artificial intelligence they designed, was exclusively made for combat?” 

Akechi shook his head.

“Of course you didn’t. Now. To save you and both time. I will tell you once and only once. If you decide to rob, burn, pillage, do whatever to this boy’s home— _hours_ after his mother is taken by the government… Well, he will come for you and there will be nothing you can do.” Shido said as he walked around his desk, finishing his drink and heading towards the door. “You will die.”

“That still doesn’t explain to me who this person is!” Akechi said, turning to face his father who was now standing in the doorway.

“Boy, do you remember the stories about how I came to be the lord of the underworld?” He said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He said rolling his eyes. “Your hitman practically built your empire…” He paused and trailed off as realization set in.

Shido nodded and walked out of the room.

_‘Joker.’_ Akechi thought to himself before growling and slamming his fist in anger against the table. “I’ll prove you wrong, dad.” 

**——————————  
——————————**

Ren blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing his head as he sat up. His eyes widened as he turned and looked at the trashed apartment around him. He sighed and stood up and took a shaky breath. He looked at his phone, looking at the time.

**_6:11 AM_ **

His jaw clenched as he walked into his room, digging through clothes that were tossed around the room, heading towards the bathroom. 

_**6:45 AM** _

Ren was now freshly showered and he was already off, heading towards the Metaverse transport pad. He walked across the catwalks, adjusting the knot of his tie, fixing on his gloves as he stepped on to the pad, waiting for a few more minutes.

**_“Prepare for Metaverse transport. Three, two, one.”_ **

Once again, the blinding light forced Ren’s eyes to shut and as he opened them, there he was, in Cyber-Shibuya. 

He stepped off the pad and immediately the voice in his head began to speak. 

“What the hell happened? Your brainwaves are off the charts!? I’ve never seen you like this before!” Morgana cried out.

Ren flinched. “Can you please not scream into my ear?” He muttered. 

“Right… So what happened?” The AI said.

“I’m royally pissed.” Was all he said and that was enough to shut Morgana up. 

Ren began his walk towards the academy, his hands tucked in his pockets as his bag hung from his shoulder, tucked just between his arm and his side. He walked into the lecture hall, heading up the stairs and taking a seat, people beginning to trickle into the room. Niijima-senpai being one of them.

She held her bag against her side with her arm, holding a tablet in both hands as she continued to swipe through the pages. Once she arrived at her row, she set the tablet down and took a seat next to the rather serious looking boy, turning to him. “Good morning, Ren-kun.”

“...”

She frowned at the lack of response and noticed his intense glare. But what was he staring at? She tried tracing his eyes but found that they were plastered to either something she couldn’t see or straight at the wall.

“Um… Hello?” She asked, waving a hand in front of him.

“What?!” He snapped, turning towards her. 

Makoto jumped in her seat and recoiled back, looking at him as she narrowed her eyes. “Nevermind.” She muttered and slid her seat further off to the side of him. But as she watched Ren turn away, she noticed a giant purple-black burn on his neck. 

_‘Bah! What do I care?!’_

She returned her attention to the teacher, digging out a stylus and pulling up a blank white page on said tablet.

Just before the professor began speaking, the door suddenly burst open, two men walked into the lecture hall and approached the teacher, talking to him.

Makoto noticed out of the corner of her eye, Ren was slowly beginning to stand up. She turned and looked at him, narrowing her eyebrows and grabbed his wrist. “What are you doing?!” She hissed under her breath.

He ripped his arm free from her grasp and began heading down the stairs towards the two men in suits.

The two turned and seemed as if they were about to head towards Mr. Amamiya anyways, but he came to them. 

“That’s far enough, son. Put your hands up…” 

Makoto couldn’t make out what they were saying but she heard the whole class begin to make quiet _‘Ooh’s’_ and whispers were starting to be exchanged. Then, she noticed his hands go up. He turned around as one of the suited men grabbed his arm and tugged it behind him, grabbing Ren-kun’s left arm and hesitating before continuing to pull it behind Ren’s back. He cuffed both of the boy’s wrists and the other man handed the cuffer a black bag. 

She took one last look at Ren. He was calm, he looked completely different, though. He didn’t look like his normal calm and collected self, like she had seen yesterday. No. He looked like he was calm like some sort of killer. His face was cold and in his eyes burned a fiery rage. Then, the bag was secured over his head. Only once the bag was secured over his head, did Ren begin to struggle. 

The chatter grew louder as a few students even began to cheer on both sides, as if it were some sort of game. But Makoto remained silent as she watched. 

One of the men reached into their jacket and pulled out something that looked like a Baton, then it lit up a bright neon blue. The man raised his hand and struck Ren in the back, a loud scream echoing through now dead-silent lecture hall. 

Makoto’s eyes widened as the screams didn’t stop and he writhed around on the ground in agony, he was immediately dragged out of the classroom, the doors slamming shut. An eerie silence lingering among them.

**——————————  
——————————**

His vision was black and he continued his screaming of pain as electric currents rolled through his body. He felt his knees dragging across the sidewalk as his arms were being hoisted up by both men. 

“Listen to me, Joker.” Morgana yelled over his screams. “I’m going to numb your nervous system. Then, you’ll have your chance, you ready?” 

Ren’s screaming stopped suddenly as his head fell forward, he blinked a few times and smirked. Suddenly, all of his body felt numb, the pain dissipating.

“Guy on your left, now!” 

Ren quickly slipped his feet underneath his body and smashed the back of his head into where he had assumed the man’s head would be, the loud grunt in pain had signalled to him that he hit him.

“Baton, right!” 

Ren dodged as he heard stomps approaching him, feeling the heat from the shock baton fly past his face. 

“Left kick, now!” 

Ren jerked his torso to the side and lifted his left leg, feeling his shin smash into the man’s rib cage.

“Lefty’s back up! 10’O clock!” Morgana warned

Ren turned and raised his leg, kicking it straight out, the bottom of his shoe connecting with the man’s abdomen. He got to his feet and charged where he had just kicked, slamming his shoulder into the man’s sternum, toppling over on top of him. 

Ren stumbled to the ground.

“Roll right!” 

Ren rolled, hearing the sound of a shock baton slam onto the ground right where his head was. He rolled onto his back and sent a kick up, feeling his heel catch the knee of one of the men, completely hyperextending the aggressor’s leg. 

Ren heard the man cry and fall to the ground. He quickly sat up and curled his legs to his chest and brought his arms from behind his back, grunting from the awkward motion, but he now finally had his hands in front of him. He reached up and grabbed the bag, tearing it off of his head. He stood up, looking at the two men who were both lying on the ground, grunting and groaning in pain. 

He grumbled to himself, “Thanks Morgana.” 

“You die, I live on as a useless arm in a garbage compactor. Not my intent to let you die.” The AI responded.

He huffed out a sigh and began to dig through the pockets of the men, trying to find a way to break the hefty cuffs off of his wrist. He sighed finally found himself a large glowing cube shaped object in one of their pockets and grabbed it in his fingertips, sliding it into the slot in the cuffs. 

They clicked open and he slipped his arms out of the restraints, the feeling in his body beginning to come back. He sighed, his back and neck were sore as hell, as was his leg. _‘Damn Morgana, telling me to fucking kick him. That hurt.’_

“I can hear you.” 

“I know.” He sighed as he continued to walk back towards the lecture hall. 

**——————————  
——————————**

Makoto rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers as she let out a sigh. As much as she loved Law and Justice, what she had seen was the exact opposite of it. A seemingly innocent student arrested, beaten, and humiliated before the entire classroom.

She heard the door open and the room fell into a tense silence, she looked over and saw the boy was just screaming in writhing in agony begin to walk up the stairs, unphased by the stairs. 

“Ren-kun, what just happened?! Are you alright?!” She asked in a whisper-yell as he reached his seat, bending down as he grabbed his pack.

He hoisted up his bag and slinged it over his shoulder. “It’s best you do not get involved with me.” 

She frowned and turned her head. “If you say so.” 

He sighed and began back down the stairs, side-glancing at all of the awe-filled stares. Right before he left through the doors he turned with a smirk and bowed flamboyantly before turning and leaving through the door.

Makoto rolled her eyes. _‘Jackass.’_


	3. A Plan Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi feels as if pride has been wounded and formulates a plan, one that could salvage his damaged ego.

_‘He’s nothing special.’_ He thought as he paced across back and forth around the room. He would not let his pride be crushed by some parasitic one-armed cyborg. The young gangster growled under his breath and turned towards the door, opening it and walking out, slamming it shut. He turned and looked at the name on the door.

**Masayoshi Shido**

“Tch.” He growled as he turned and began to head down the stairs to the courtyard, where plenty of other mobsters and people of high-status stayed. The criminal underworld that his father had built was orderly. There were rules.

Rules always irked Akechi, but he followed them closely and understood their purpose. He recounted the rules in his head: no fighting and no killing. His dad made sure of it and he had a pocketful of henchmen that would enforce the rules— Akechi being one of those henchmen. 

Akechi eyed a lower-mob boss leader— a bulbous and sleazy looking man. His brunette hair was greased back and he had golden studded earrings. The buttons on his purple suit nearly looked as if they were about to pop just from his large size. Akechi gritted his teeth and went where he had assumed he’d get some answers. The religious wing.

The Tower was a massive complex, a collection of three skyscrapers that touched the heavens. The middle one stood at least 400 stories tall, defying all laws of physics, but, they were no longer in the real world. Mementos was a paradise and in paradise, rules of the world applied only when needed.

The other two towers were shorter and were categorized as the religious wing and the arms wing. The religious wing was full of zealous grunts who blindly followed the manuscripts of old fables and stories, while the arms wing was typically filled with blood-thirsty assassins and hitman who tried to make coin. 

Akechi rode an escalator down a large glass connector that led to the religious wing and once he entered, eerie melodies of a gospel choir rang throughout the whole building. He adjusted his jacket and stepped off of the escalator, heading towards the room of prayer, where the cardinal was typically located. 

And just as he entered, he could hear the sound of a body repeatedly smashing against the floor. He looked through the doorway to find the cardinal before an altar, his arms held out wide as he fell to his knees and fell face-first against the ground. 

Akechi coughed and knocked on the door, trying to catch the attention of the Cardinal, who was doing something he didn’t even know existed. 

The Cardinal stopped his prostration and stood up, turning to look at Akechi, his sunken blue eyes penetrating Akechi’s dull-brown orbs. “Ah— Akechi Shido, what will of God has brought you to this wing?” He asked, his voice hoarse, yet somewhat gentle.

Akechi’s lip curled up into a dumbfounded smirk. “Don’t confuse me with your God’s plans. I came here on my own accord.” 

The Cardinal nodded. 

Akechi walked into the room and stepped in front of the Cardinal, looking down at the man who was clad in white and red robes. “I need you to tell me of a so-called legend.” 

The Cardinal smiled gently and nodded once more. “Who is it this legend you speak of?” 

“Joker.” He said flatly.

The Cardinal’s smile disappeared and his sunken eyes widened at the mere mention of the name. He looked back up at Akechi with a quivering lower lip. “I-I beg your pardon?”

Akechi rolled his eyes, unamused by the Cardinal’s sudden fear. “Who is he..? Tell me who Joker is.”

The Cardinal turned his head to the side and nibbled on his lip. “That name may not be uttered in this holy room. Allow us to speak outside.” He finally said, walking past Akechi and outside of the large double doors that shut behind both of them. As soon as they were out of the holy room, the Cardinal turned to Akechi, an unreadable expression on his face now.

“This man you speak of, th-the Joker. He’s a man who is not one to be trifled with.” He said, his voice trembling. “I have never met one… who could oppose the will of God—none except that wretched, twisted, rageful, hateful, sinful man! If Satan himself were to be incarnated as a person, he’d no doubt be that horrific cyborg!” The Cardinal cried out, grabbing at the lapels of Akechi’s tan coat, fear in his eyes as they bulged out of the sockets. 

Akechi grabbed the man’s wrists and put on a fake and awkward smile, “Thank you very much for informing me, sir.” He nodded his head and turned, leaving the breathless and wide-eyed Cardinal to his own panic.

Akechi decided he’d return to the courtyard, to approach the sleazy pimp he was eyeing up earlier, surely he’d have some hitmen that would accompany him on his task to lure Joker back into the crime syndicate. 

As he reached the top of the escalator, he walked across the courtyard towards the bulbous man, approaching him as he sipped on wine from a glass. The man turned his head to Akechi, recognizing him immediately. “What do you want, kid?” 

“Give me a hit squad.” The young gangster replied shortly. 

“How many men?” He asked, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk. 

“Only two would be enough, give me an arsonist and a demolitionist.” 

“That’ll be a hefty cost.” 

Akechi pulled out his phone, swiping through a few screens and tapping on a few buttons, immediately a loud ring erupted from the pimps phone. He looked at it and saw a transaction had passed through and he smirked. “Expect them by tonight. Have fun with whatever you’re doing, kid.” 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Junya.” Akechi said as he turned around, tucking his phone into his pocket.

  
—————————— 

Makoto sighed and found herself leaving class as it was dismissed. She adjusted her bag and began walking, heading towards a bus stop. 

She sat down and looked at her phone, tapping through multiple contacts and applications until she clicked on an app that had a bright red and vibrant eye as the thumbnail. As it opened, red words with the same icon appeared. 

**_THE TOWER NET_ **

She scrolled and selected a column.

**_BOUNTIES_ **

    * **_Active_**



  * **_Claimed_**


  * Exclusive


  * Open


  * Expired



She clicked on the ‘Expired’ tab and huffed out a sigh as she scrolled down, pulling up an image of a man clad in a black suit with red gloves with a red and black masquerade mask, a pointed nose and sharp cornered edges. 

The man had a wicked smirk and was devilishly handsome, but he also appeared very young. She scrolled down past his picture and looked at the bounty that was once there.

**_‘Joker’_ **

**_‘EXPIRED BOUNTY! (Was 1,319,172,000¥)’_ **

She scoffed and shook her head, closing the app quickly as she heard footsteps approaching behind her. 

Another young man, who was maybe in college, with blue hair and a lithe figure sat beside her, his hands folded neatly in his lap, his back as stiff as a board.

Makoto quit her side-gazing and looked straight ahead. She crossed one leg over the other and held her phone in both of her hands, spinning it slowly as she waited for the bus to arrive.

After a few minutes of an awkward and eerie silence, the bus pulled to a stop. It hovered a few inches off the ground, a luminescent cyan glow underneath the the hovering automobile. She stepped on to the bus, looking at the sign that hung above the driver. 

**_CYBORGS TO THE BACK_ **

She sulked and walked to the middle of the bus, taking a seat. Makoto hummed as she opened her phone up and closed the application she was on previously and scrolled to an app meant for books. She tapped on it and selected her novel, beginning to flip through the pages. 

Whilst reading, she found herself practically glossing over the words, her eyes reading each individual word—but her head was not comprehending them as she was much too busy thinking of something else— _someone_ else.

It was that damned Ren-kun. He looked startling familiar to ‘Joker.’ However, she couldn’t say for certain since he blended in with many crowds and he could just be a random kid who had happened to have gotten lucky with the police. 

Makoto’s phone rang and it snapped her out of her thoughts and she clicked on the top of her screen on the notification.

**_Sis:_ ** _How was school?_

**_Mako:_ ** _It was good, how is work going?_

**_Sis:_ ** _Tiring._

**_Mako:_ ** _I see. What would you like for dinner tonight?_

**_Sis:_ ** _The usual._

**_Mako:_ ** _You got it._

Makoto was about to put her phone away but her sister had texted her once more.

**_Sis:_ ** _Remember to be diligent in your studies. I can’t afford to have you be a freeloader much longer._

**_Mako:_ ** _I know, Sis. I’m doing good in all of my classes as of now—since it is only the second day and all._

_Sis is typing…_

**_Mako:_ ** _Sis?_

**_Sis:_ ** _Sorry, I’ve got to run. Break is almost over. Until later, Mako._

Makoto sighed and lowered her phone and tilted her head back, closing her eyes and resting as the bus began it’s route towards the city.

On the third stop, she was woken from her quick nap to the sound of some commotion up front. She blinked a few times and looked up front to see a man with a short chinstrap beard and black hair. She looked at his hand and noticed the white carbon-fiber material as well. She bit her lip as other passengers approached him and began to shout and yell, but the man remained seated, calmly refuting their yelling with his own calm and collected response.

She sat idly by as a woman and two men now surrounded the ‘cyborg.’ One of the men raised his fist and the man who was seated sighed and raised his hands up as he slowly began to sit up, a pained expression on his face as he slipped out from beside them and went for the back.

_“Know your place, you filthy Cyborg!”_

_“Here you go, ma’am!”_

She heard the men say, which made her sneer. Of course it was to get the girl. Makoto found it pathetic.

The woman sat down with a warm smile and one of the men took the seat beside her while the other took a seat in the row behind her. 

Makoto turned her head and looked at the man who was sitting alone in the back of the bus. She stood up and began walking towards him as the bus raced across the highway. She took a seat next to the man and looked over at him, seeing as he was staring at her out of confusion.

“Makoto Niijima.” She said with a small smile as she held out her hand. 

The man took it with his prosthetic hand and gave her a firm shake. “Sojiro Sakura.” 

“Nevermind the ones up front.” Makoto said with a sigh as she removed her hand and returned it to her lap. 

“It’s no bother… I was just hoping I could reason with them.” He said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “I suppose I got further than the last few.” 

“You know you can get arrested if you’re not careful.” She warned.

“Only if I _don’t_ move when they try and force me out.” He said with a slight smirk as he faced forward, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Makoto responded as she adjusted herself in her seat. 

A silence lingered among them for the next three stops until inevitably the man stood up and bowed his head towards her. “Nice meeting you, Makoto Niijima.” 

“The pleasure is mine.” She said with a smile and a nod, watching him walk out of the bus with no complications, unlike when he came one. 

As the bus picked its speed back up, she got another notification on her phone. She took it out of her pocket and sulked as she stared down at who it was. 

**_JK:_ ** _Queen. Got a job for you._

**_Q:_ ** _What is it?_

**_JK:_ ** _I didn’t ask the details. The guy just needs a demolitionist._

**_Q:_ ** _And you landed on me of all people? I’m not even a demolitionist expert._

**_JK:_ ** _You’ll be paid nicely to help your pretty Sis and your pretty little self._

Makoto’s eye twitched and before she could respond, the messenger sent another text.

**_JK:_ ** _I already know you’ll do the job, just remember, you still work for me._

Makoto shut off her phone and pushed into her pocket and frowned, rubbing both of her temples with her fingers as she took a deep breath as the bus pulled to its final stop. She stepped off and was surrounded by massive skyscrapers that quite literally scraped the sky. Makoto looked up and to her left, looking at the tallest of all of the towers.

**THE TOWER**

Makoto took out her phone and began to text her sister.

_**Mako:** Sis, I won’t be able to cook tonight. There is an extra review on the lesson today at the school and I’m tackling the opportunity head-on. I believe there are still leftovers from Leblanc. _

She sighed and began to head for it, along with it’s two accompanying towers. Today was going to be both a busy and annoying day.


	4. AUDIO FILES: Project Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !RECOVERED AUDIO FILES!  
> !RECOVERED AUDIO FILES!  
> !PROJECT EXODUS AUDIO FILES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, decided to add little short snippets of lore and building to help me pump out content when I can’t think of writing overly long chapters and such. Prepare for convoluted time-lines, confusion, and speculation. 
> 
> **This chapter would be best enjoyed if the viewer listens to the song ‘Go to the Light‘ by Murder by Death**

He heaved heavy and labored breaths, his hands firmly planted on his knees as he coughed and spat blood onto the concrete in front of him. He took a deep breath and spat once more before he stood up straight, his balance being tested. 

With every passing second, it felt as if he grew heavier. His legs wobbled and shook violently and he could barely lift his arm, but he soldiered through and lifted his pistol, aiming towards the general group of men in front of him.

He felt himself squeeze on the trigger, however, everything after was a complete blur. Everything went black and he could hear the sounds of stomping feet. 

———

Shido watched as the scenario unfolded, a smirk on his face as he saw the injured and infamous ‘Joker’ was now surrounded by his men. He wasn’t present at the scene, obviously, but he was watching the scene unfold through the helmet cams. 

Shido watched the young teenage hitman raise his pistol and begin to squeeze the trigger towards the camera, only for there to be no bullet. Only a loud click. 

Shortly after this, Shido said into a microphone. “Let's finish this. Take him alive.” A smirk spread across his face as the men broke into a full sprint towards the broken, beaten, and collapsing hitman.

———

**Project Exodus**

**Audio Recording #1:**

**Length: 1.36.759**

**Dr. Hana Amamiya:** This is Doctor Amamiya, and I’m about to enter cell 4553, where the infamous hitman ‘Joker’ sits. Proceeding with phase one of Project Exodus.

**HA:** Joker, I am Doctor Amamiya, or Hana, if you will. Would you like to tell me your real name?

**J:** A-Akira… Kurusu.

**HA:** Very good, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Akira. And how old are you?

**J:** Sixteen.

**HA:** Rather young to be a hitman, no?

**J:** …

**HA:** Where are you from, Akira?

**J:** Shibuya…

**HA:** And do you have any family?

**J:** No.

**HA:** Where do you happen to live as of… Akira? Akira!? Curses… Akira has fainted, most likely due to blood loss and fatigue, will resume interrogations once subject has recovered. 

———

**Project Exodus**

**Audio Recording #2:**

**Length: 5.34.12**

**HA:** This is Doctor Amamiya, and I am about to enter cell 4553 for the second time. It has been a full week since audio recording one. Here’s attempt number two.

**HA:** Good morning, Akira. I hope you’re feeling better and I hope you remember me, I’m Doctor Amamiya.

**AK:** I remember you. 

**HA:** Good! May I ask how you’re feeling?

**AK:** I’m alive and I’m stuck in this shithole—speaking of which, where am I?

**HA:** ….

**AK:** Wonderful.

**HA:** You’re sixteen years old, have no family, so why did you start your life as a hitman? 

**AK:** Just kind of something I grew up with. I had an older guy take care of me when I was real young, he was involved with some shady business. 

**HA:** What was his name?

**AK:** …

**HA:** ….Right. What is your education like?

**AK:** Normal.

**HA:** Do you know what this facility is?

**AK:** What I’d assume is a maximum security government prison?

**HA:** Not exactly. 

**AK:** Why did you even ask me such a stupid question?

**HA:** Because I wanted to let you know that the worst of your stay has yet to come. This place is a research laboratory for cybernetics, artificial intelligence, and prosthetics.

**AK:** But I don’t need prosthetics… I’m fully attached, lady.

**HA:** …

**AK:** Don’t just sit there in silence, there’s no reason for me to not be in a prison right now. Why am I h—

**HA:** That concludes our session for today. I will return next week. Hopefully by then, you’ll be out and about.

———

**Hana’s Private Recordings**

**Audio Recording #246**

**Length: 0.32.654**

**HA:** It’s been two days since I’ve begun speaking with Akira ‘Joker’ Kurusu, the infamous hitman. He’s young—very young, in fact. He is only sixteen years old and so far what I have gathered, he was raised primarily in the slums of Shibuya, or some other location where crime is frequent. He has no family or relatives, although he has a mentor of some sort. He’s perfectly healthy, although he is still in recovery… Which means he still has time before they begin testing… Logging off. 

——— 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave some speculations cause this chapter is one hell of a curveball, I’d like to hear what you all think!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to those who helped me write this, (you all know who you are <3) and I couldn’t ask for better friends/mutuals.
> 
> Shumako on, y’all~ 
> 
> \- BoBo


End file.
